1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flash apparatus for a camera and more particularly to a flash apparatus with a power supply control device having a timer circuit which automatically renders the flash apparatus inoperative after the lapse of a predetermined period of time (hereinafter called timer time) from the closing of a power switch to prevent waste of electric energy due to careless failure to turn off the power switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional fllash apparatus of thid kind, it has been impossible to reset the timer circuit without actually carrying out a photographic operation such as a flash.